


I Still Have My Boots

by DNicole



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNicole/pseuds/DNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boss has to dress up for a Saints Christmas party at a gaudy hotel, she's not happy about it either. Getting to see Johnny's face when he sees her makes it all worth while, almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Have My Boots

“Uuuughhhhhh…” Kait groaned.

“Oh, quit your bitching, Boss. I’m almost done.” Shaundi said with a roll of her eyes.

“That’s what you said thirty minutes ago-- OW! Don’t pull!” Kait jumped, turning her head as far as she could with her hair in Shaundi’s hands to glare at her Lieutenant. The other woman just smiled innocently and continued to work on her braids.

“If you stopped moving your head so much I wouldn’t have to pull as hard.” She chastised, curling the braids around this way and that to see what would lie best at the base of Kait’s head.

This braiding business was bullshit as far as Kait was concerned. She’d rather just put her hair in a ponytail and be done with it. Shaundi didn’t share her views. ‘It’s a Christmas party.’ she said, ‘You should do something fancy with your hair, it’ll be easy’ Bullshit. So now she was stuck sitting here in this uncomfortable dress with Shaundi pulling and tugging on her hair. It had already been an hour with the two of them bitching at each other, Kinzie had tried stepping in to help but Kait had kicked her out before she could really do anything.

“What do you think, should I wind it all around down here like a bun? Or--” Shaundi started, only to be cut off by Kait.

“I really don’t give a shit, just finish it so I can go and drink.”

“Nice, Boss.” Shaundi groused, dropping her hair and pulling the braids out. Kait made a distressed noise at his, glaring back over her shoulder again.

“What the fuck? That took you thirty minutes!” She hissed, Shaundi’s unimpressed face only putting her off more.

“I’m going to french braid it, don’t worry it won’t take long.”

Kait let out another frustrated groan, sitting her chin in her hand (as much as Shaundi would let her) and glaring steadily at the wall as Shaundi started working on her hair again. Slowly but surely Shaundi was able to actually get something done with Kait’s hair with her sitting somewhat still. She worked two french braids off to the side of Kait’s head, pinning the ends in place and letting what was left of Kait’s hair fall loose over her exposed shoulder.

“See? Now we just have to curl it.” Shaundi said, stepping back to take a better look at her handiwork.

“Curl it? No, no, no. You said braids, nothing about curls.” Kait said, scrunching up her nose as Shaundi picked her up by an arm and hauled her to the bathroom.

She sat there moaning and groaning for the other twenty minutes that it took Shaundi to curl and style the last length of her hair that wasn’t in the braids. Kait would never admit it, but she actually kind of liked the outcome. She’d never take the time to do this more than every once in a while when a special occasion called for it, but it did look nice. She must have smiled at herself in the mirror, because the next thing she knew Shaundi was grinning behind her and prodding her in the shoulder.

“See? Told you that you’d like it.” She giggled, “I can’t wait to get a load of Johnny’s face when he sees you.”

Kait scoffed and rolled her eyes, trying her hardest to frown. She couldn’t though, now grinning at the thought of Johnny’s reaction. He’d seen her dressed up before, sure, at Ultor/Saints holiday parties and publicity events. But that was years ago, before they were anything more than best fucking friends. Now? Now she couldn’t wait to see the look on his fucking face when she and Shaundi walked out.

“Here, put these heels on. I can already hear Pierce outside complaining that we’re taking too long, I’ll go distract him.” Shaundi said, pushing the silver, sparkly stilettos into Kait’s hand before gathering up the skirt of her dress and hurrying out the door. Kait watched her leave then looked down at the shoes in her hand, and over to her boots that rested in the corner.

Fuck the heels. If she had to stand around in an uncomfortable dress, she was going to do it in comfortable shoes.

She tossed the stilettos to the side and kicked them under the bed. Luckily, her dress was long enough to hide the boots underneath, as long as she didn’t take big steps. Small steps. Dainty steps. Don’t-let-Shaundi-find-out-you’re-wearing-combat-boots or she’ll kill you steps. Kait could handle this. Of course she could handle this. She was the Boss.

Her boots went on and her skirt went down just as Shaundi came back in the room. Kait jumped straight and smoothed her skirt down, causing the other to squint quizzically at her.

“Alright, I’m ready. Let’s get this shit over with, I need booze.” The Boss said, taking (tiny) steps forward and locking her arm with Shaundi’s, “How’s Pierce holding up?”

“He’s eating all the attention up. What did you expect?” Shaundi replied, rolling her eyes and opening the door for the two of them to walk out.

As they approached the main hall of the fancy hotel that the party was being hosted in, Kait couldn’t help but look around at the grandeur of the place. It was something she honestly still wasn’t used to, even being the famed leader of the Saints for so long. So many people were there, it overwhelmed her.

“Okay, remember Boss. Smile, wave, don’t punch anyone.” Shaundi leaned over and whispered in Kait’s ear before smiling and waving at a nearby couple.

“I cannot make any promises.” Kait replied with a small smile. That just made Shaundi give her a look.

Then, they were under the main archway, and the room opened up in front of them. The ceiling was so tall she wondered how they even got up there to replace the lightbulbs on the (quite expensive looking) chandeliers. There was tinsel, lights, and wreaths hanging all around the beautifully carved pillars. It was breathtaking, if Kait was being totally honest.

She took a good few minutes to look at all the decorations, but shortly after that, she was looking for the bar. Kait needed a shot of something strong right then and there, because if she was going to survive being this dressed up and behaving, she needed to be drunk. The Boss had made like she was about to let go of Shaundi; but was stopped by the other’s hand tightening on her arm and an elbow nudging at her ribcage. Kait looked back at Shaundi with a pout, then in the direction that her Lieutenant was pointing.

That’s when she saw Johnny. He was turned away from them, just slightly, bantering with a few other Saints in suits. Pierce was next to him, actually facing Kait and Shaundi.

He saw her first.

The look on his face was priceless. Kait was pretty sure he mouthed the words ‘hot damn’.

Kait grinned and held her finger up to her lips, “Shhhhh…”

She let go of Shaundi’s arm and quietly snuck up behind Johnny, who still hadn’t noticed her. It wasn’t until she reached up and plucked his glass right out of his hand that he looked down at her indignantly, clearly about to say something.

It took him a good five seconds to even register who it was. Long enough for her to take a long drink from his glass and hand it back to him with a coy smile.

“Why am I not surprised that you have beer in a champagne glass?” She said, glancing up to him. His mouth was hanging open and even behind his sunglasses she could tell that his eyes were wide in shock. Kait reached up and playfully pushed his jaw shut.

“Holy shit.” Is all he said after a few seconds of staring, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Are you really that surprised that Shaundi got me into a dress?” The Boss asked, one brow raising as she casually adjusted the lapel of his jacket, “Or is it the hair?”

“Little bit of both.” He replied with a grin, “You look beautiful, Kait.”

“Flatterer.” She answered, her cheeks heating up just a bit. Luckily, she was wearing so much makeup that her blush was barely noticeable. He reached up and gently touched her cheek with the back of his hand, a damn smirk on his face, before running his fingers through her curled hair. Kait scoffed, reaching up to take his tie in her fist and pull him down for a kiss, not caring that she left a smudge of purple lipstick on him. He murmured something about what they’d do later in the hotel room after the party in her ear, his voice getting that low rumble to it that she loved so much.

Kait let him go and smirked, taking his glass once again and stealing a sip. She glanced over her shoulder, looking for Shaundi. It seemed the other woman had gone off to mingle on her own, which was just fine with Kait. That meant it was less likely that she would find out that the Boss was in fact wearing her boots and not her heels. She looked back to Johnny, a mischievous glint to her eyes and she quickly picked the front of her skirt up just enough to show him.

“I’ve still got my boots on.”

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
